Amy Within an Amy
by Sake-kunXx
Summary: Written after the Comic Relief special. Because that is far too tempting to write. Rating will go up. AmyxAmy
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: How the hell did they expect me to survive that Red Nose Day special? I was still a little drunk thanks to a (mortifying) party on the Friday when I watched it Saturday morning. I was, genuinely, convinced that I was making the whole sketch up. Not even joking, at that point, it seemed more likely that my mind was making things up than I was actually, really seeing the amazing Karen Gillan flirting with herself. Mr Moffat, are you trying to kill me? I mean, don't think for a second that I'm complaining! If I died then, I would do so very, very happy... What? Oh, -wipes dribble from chin- sorry. **_

_**Anyway, yeah, my mind instantly started going into over drive on how I could bring miss other!Amy back. This is what happened. AmyxAmy goodness. More to come, and my god, it is gonna be M rated. **_

**Amy Within an Amy**

"Okay! We're back in normal flight. The TARDIS is no longer inside itself, the localised time-field is no longer about to implode and rip a hole in all causality, but just in case... Pond, put some trousers on."

"Why would we wanna go and do that?"

All three of the TARDIS crew about-turned, the same shocked looks daubing their faces as when the box-within-a-box had first materialised, at a loss for words.

Standing in front of the doors, just as she had when this madness had started, stood Amy Pond. Well... _a _Amy Pond, that is.

"Hello again," said the pre-existing Amy, the same confused but flirtatious smile in place and a little wave, which the newest Amy returned.

Rory's jaw was once again slack. He had always thought that he was far too lucky to have the love of a woman like Amy. That was why he never fought when she flirted with others, or went and did her "job". But two Amy's? His mind had just about exploded the first time his Amy's twin walked through the door, but now that she had come back, almost every higher function had collapsed. "Umm... Doctor? Am I... I'm not seeing things, am I?" he just about managed, pointing at the two redheads.

"Not unless I am too, Rory." The Doctor's mind, however, had gone into overdrive, eyes switching between the two, narrowing as he tried to work out the conundrum before him.

"But you _said _it was sorted. _How _can _she _be here? She's already _here, _she can't be here. Not when she's not gone anywhere to get here."

"Oi, I am here you know!" Said both Amy's at the same time in spine-tingling unison, then staring at each other.

"And that's enough of the "she", thank you," said the new Amy, breaking the gaze to look at her/her double's husband witheringly.

Rory took a defensive stance, "Hey, don't look at me like that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining... unless the universe is about to implode, no-offence, I'd rather you weren't here than destroy everything in the-"

"Would everyone just _shut up!" _everyone's attention turned to the Doctor. He had that air he often got. A trembling energy of his mind working through everything that was presented to him, categorising it and trying to make some form of sense of it, "Amy. Other Amy. New Amy. Um, the one that just came through the door. Whatever. Tell me, what happened. What, from your point of view physically happened? What brought you here?"

"Um, well... Dropped cuplink, other Amy, went though and became other Amy, other Amy and Rory came thought, and we became other Rory and Amy. We went over and stood by the stairs-"

"Hang on, no..." Rory said, shaking his hand to stop her, turning to the Doctor, "that's not right, you kept us by the door. You stopped us from going anywhere."

Original Amy elbowed him, judging the Doctor's intrigued expression as him needing New Amy to carry on.

"Ri-ght, anyway, um, the Doctor started... babbling about a temporal implosion or something, re-setting the TARDIS, but you- he didn't know what to do. Another Doctor ran through and said "Wibbly lever!"" here she imitating the Doctor, lowering her voice and her brows, pointing enthusiastically and pouting her lips, "you really need to come up with better names for these things, you know?"

"I thought that too!" said the First Amy, pointing at her twin with a triumphant laugh that someone shared the joke.

"Surprise." Dead-panned the Doctor.

"Oh... right," she said, retracting her finger, "Same person, same thoughts. Gotcha."

The other Amy smiled encouragingly at her, "and the... other... the first... one of you ran into the box-in-a-box. By the way, am I the only one who's thinking _Inception _here? Shame Leonardo De Caprio i'n't here, he could so make that bowtie look 'cool'"

It was the Doctor's turn to say an outraged "Oi!"

She carried on quickly, "New Doc ran over, did whatever it was, and took off. But the one that ran into the box left the door slightly open, and you know what your flying's like- everything shuddered, I tripped. Rory tried to grab me, but I'm falling through the door, and it's like everything slows down. Just before the door closed, I could see them both, moving sl-ow m-o" she elongated the words, voice deep as she acted as if time was slowing down for her too, "Then there's this sound, like rushing air, and the door slams shut. I turn around, and then this door" she jerked a thumb at the door behind her, "Appeared, and I came through and you were already nagging for me to cover up."

"If only you had in the first place, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess"

"Oi!" said the girls, once again in unison, one defending herself, the other supporting her.

"Oh, hush!" The Doctor said impatiently, both Amy's mouths slamming shut as he started pacing, as he often did.

Rory, yet to grow accustomed to the Doctor's "Don't interrupt" air, spoke up after a few moments of quiet. "But... none of that happened. Well, not none of it, but you know what I mean. It was different. How can it be different. You said yourself, we needed to keep to the chain of events," he rubbed his cheek to accentuate the point, "How could it change?"

The Doctor looked at Rory for a long moment, indecisive, "I don't know whether to commend you for remembering, or insult you for not keeping up." His smile then leaned towards the kinder of the two, patting the man on the shoulder, then turning, walking over and sitting on the stairs, the others following him and gathering around him; a leader, ready to tell them the secrets of life, the universe and everything.

Or, failing that, how the two Amys were there.

Rory had a feeling it wasn't going to be as straight forward as just the number "42".

"Right, to answer your question first, Rory, it's both complicated and simple at once. Think of it like this; imagine facing two mirrors towards one another, what do you get?"

"They reflect each other, on and on forever. Looks like a corridor."

"Exactly. Now, that's pretty much what happened here, just now. Each time one of us came through those doors, we created a mirror corridor. Circle logic – one Amy telling the other what to do, that Amy going through, telling an Amy what to do, so on and so forth. Now imagine you're looking in one of these mirror corridors, standing between them so you're included in it. Face, then the back of your head, then face, etc., going on forever. Now imagine if one of those versions of you starts pulling a silly face at you."

"Oi, who are you calling a silly face?" argued New Amy, irritated.

"I wouldn't mind pulling that..." said Original Amy absent-mindedly, then realising what she said and, acting as if it was intended, she winked at her duplicate.

"Behave," chastised the Doctor, "anyway, it's something like that, though on a smaller scale, for the most part. With most of these reflections, there's a tiny little difference, something unnoticeable, just a little thing. One word said slightly different, difference of timing by a second. No two occasions exactly matching. But then there's one that's slightly too far out. Amy walking too far and being in front of the TARDIS in one reality, doesn't matter, and in one where the ship moves doesn't matter if she stood by the door, or where Rory caught her, but then these differences all come together into one."

"So... wait," Rory piped up after a long moment of quiet, each digesting this, "there's a version of me and you out there where Amy's gone?"

"Nah, shouldn't think so." said the Doctor, then paused and scratched at his chin, "Well, I doubt it. Probably not. This is the original time line, or else we wouldn't be here. When you fell through, Amy, you were just in time. What you described about when you were falling away was the realities snapping on top of each other, little differences equalling out into the one time stream. We can't send you back, because where you came from doesn't exist anymore. Likewise, the two of you are from, essentially, parallel time-lines. Just like when you met the younger you when you came out of the Pandorica, there's nothing stopping you from interacting."

Both the girls' eyes lit up. They looked at each other, once again sizing the other up. Neither tearing their eyes from the other, Original Amy said to the Doctor, "What, you mean we can touch? Nothings gonna explode or anything?"

The Doctor's eyes widened slightly, suddenly aware of just what he was, now, inevitable. He knew how determined one Amy was, let alone two with the same intentions. Shoulders dropping slightly, he bit the bullet, saying "Yes. You can touch. No exploding." Except maybe Rory's mind, he didn't say.

Slow grins passed over both their faces. As one, as if thinking the same thing at exactly the same moment. They both lifted a hand to about shoulder height, hand stretched out, perfectly vertical. It looked, for all the world, as if they were looking in a mirror; their stance, their facial expressions, the excitement that seemed to shimmer around them. It wasn't just them who were transfixed, but the Doctor and Rory watched too. Unable to look away from the oddness of it all.

Their fingers touched, one by one, going from the tips, down until their palms were pressed together. For a long moment, Rory was certain that ripples were sure to expand from where they touched, as if it was Narcissus, falling in love with his reflection in a lake's surface.

There were no explosions, no horsemen of the apocalypse. Neither were there any bat-like, scythe-tailed lizard monsters, though neither Amy quite knew why they thought there would be, or eve where they ad got the creature's image from. Their grins grew wide, their fingers interlocking, snapping the image of them being only the reflection on a glass' surface. They were running then, ruffling their free hand through either of the boys' hair as they went past and up towards the Original Amy's room.

"Oi!" said the Doctor, leaping up and turning to face them before they got away, "What do you think you're doing?"

The girls looked at one another, then smiling innocently at the Doctor, Original Amy said "Just indulging-"

"-In a little curiosity," finished the other sweetly.

"Haven't you ever heard what happened to the cat?" said the Timelord, as if this would stop them in any way.

Once again, they shared a look, as if confirming that they were thinking the same thing. Looking back at the men behind them, they both said "Meow!" and ran away up stairs.

Rory, who had been watched the whole scenario with a slack jaw and a boggled mind, seemed to wake up from a daze, blinking and closing his mouth. It was as if, as soon as the girls were out of the room, he was once again able to think properly. He jumped into action, going to run after them. However, they didn't get far before the Doctor collared him, Rory's feet almost slipping from under him on the glass floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the Timelord, raising a brow at the human.

"I was... umm..." Words seemed to fail him, looking between the alien and the doorway that the redheads had gone through. Unable to manage anything else, he said simply "...Meow."

"Nuh-uh-uh, you're going no-where. You offered to help, and you're staying here till it's sorted. Your Mrs. Ponds aren't going to be... going anywhere any time soon, and I'm sure they'll be happy to let you... join." He cleared his throat, "Just do me a favour," standing beside the other man, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "whatever you do, however well you might think it works out for you... don't drop any more cup-links."

**AN: Curious; what do you think I should call the other Amy? I need a way of separating the two. Her middle name is Jessica, so I'm wondering if I should call her Jess, but then it gets a bit weird since I've got a friend called Jess, and it could be seen as slightly creepy. What do people think? Jess? Or Amelia? Seriously, and help would really be appreciated here!**


	2. Curiosity

_**Author's notes: Holy Moley, one step at a time, Holly, ONE STEP AT A TIME. Smut is something I've always fled from screaming. My mind just dashes for the hills. Damn prude of a muse. Anyway, will hopefully have full smut done tomorrow :D**_

**Curiosity**

They ran, hand in hand through the corridors of the TARDIS, laughing at the madness of it all. She (both she's) delighted in just how many levels this wasn't what she should be doing. Ever since she was a child, she had done anything that meant going against what society expected of her; anything that would shock people, especially the boring British people in that boring British town her Aunt had dragged her too. Even if they didn't find out, the thrill of doing something ridiculous or shocking made her feel _alive. _That was one of the reasons she had gotten a job as a kissogram. She did whatever she wanted, no matter how "wrong" it was. In fact, all the better if it was "wrong". It added to the excitement of it all.

Original Amy, who had been leading them, decided she had had enough of running and trying to find her room. It wasn't far, she knew, but patience was a virtue that she had never really had the desire to indulge in. Particularly after 14 years of waiting. Curiosity was a far better thing to indulge in. Especially today. Especially right now.

Tripping her twin, she caught her and threw her against a wall, grinning wickedly, her eyes dazzling with a predatory brightness. She trapped her echo's hands against the wall, pressing against her sensually.

"Now that's just weird," said New Amy, her breathing uneven, flipping a strand of hair out of her face, "I was just about to do the same thing."

"Too slow," the other laughed breathlessly.

Their lips met in the middle, both acting on impulse at the same time, stopping the other from saying anything more. It verged on violent, full of excitement, lips and teeth nipping at each other. It was a strange feeling. Everything was the same; temperature, texture, taste. Even their technique was the same. Working as a kissogram meant that Amy knew how to kiss. She knew what to do, how to drive a person mad. She also knew that a lot of people didn't know how to kiss. Even Rory, as much as she loved him, could be a little sloppy at times. But this...

They had never experienced a kiss like this. They ceased to know where one of them started and the other ended. They knew what the other liked, knew everything that got them panting, their hearts racing, their stomach flipping and knotting. New Amy pulled her hands loose, tangling both in the other's hair, who responded in like, touching those perfect places that anyone else would only ever stumble upon accidentally. Each of them broke away, gasping. It was like nothing they had ever experienced before. They ceased to know where one ended and the other began. They knew what got what reactions from them, and they knew how to make the other feel the height of ecstasy. It was unlike anything Amy had ever felt.

New Amy shoved her twin, keeping tight hold of the red locks twisted in her fingers as she pushed her against the opposing wall, wanting her turn to take over control. She liked having the upper hand just as much as she did being the one trapped between a body and a wall. As she did, she slipped a leg between the other's, revelling in the sounds that she elicited from the Original Amy's throat when she moved just like _that._ It was strange to hear her twin talk, let alone this. Like hearing yourself talking on a recording or a video and wondering if that's what you really sound like.

She pulled at the red hair in her grasp, forcing her head back, getting access to her throat. She started at the soft spot behind the ear, feeling more than hearing the gasp it drew from her as she worked her way down the thrumming pulse point. She knew every place that liked to be kissed, each that wanted biting or sucking at. The skin was soft, the taste both new and familiar at the same time. Her twin's eyelids fluttered and her heart hammered against her ribs. Her heartbeat pounded in her lips, making them feel as if they were being kissed with each throb of her blood beneath her skin. New Amy didn't need to see her twin's face, didn't need to detect this change, to see this happening, nor the sound of her gasps. She had felt it herself when she had received such ministrations, though she doubted what she remembered was quite the same. They knew each other better than anyone else ever could, and the difference was... amazing.

She broke away with a gasp. She had been distracted, allowing the other to free her hand. It ghosted between her legs, dragging her breath from her lips. Her eyes closed against the feeling as those fingers' touch grew firmer, more insistent, cupping the warmth though the skirt.

"We really-" New Amy ground out, breaking off as Original Amy pressed harder and captured her lips briefly, "We really need to-"

"-Find our room," finished the other redhead, touching their lips together again and again, biting and sucking at them, fascinated by what they felt like from the outside.

It took her a long moment to focus on doing anything but enjoying the soft texture and the taste of the lips pressing against her. Forcing herself to break away, New Amy once more grabbed Original Amy's hand, leading her away from the the wall and on through the winding passageways towards their room.


	3. Exploration

**_Author's Notes:_ WARNING! This is very much M Rated. Smuttiness like none I've had the nerve to write before O.O Unfortunately is still playing silly beggars, and I can't change the rating . If you made it this far, I'm assuming you're here for the smut, but if not, please turn around. I really don't want to get flamed for something that's out of my control. I will change the rating as soon as I am physically able.**

**That aside, I'm really nervous about posting this. When I was writing it... I must admit, I felt a little sleazy. I know there's some good femslash/Yuri out there, but it's outweighed by a lot of badly written stuff. If anyone wants to tell me how they think I can improve this at all, or point out anything that doesn't ring true, please give me a heads up.**

**I think there's one more chapter to be eked out of this before my muse puts her foot down and prudishly refuses to take it any further. We'll see. **

**Anyway, enjoy~**

They stumbled through the door at last, laughing as they tripped over each other. They hushed at each other, as if they were sneaking in after a late night. Closing the door behind them, they twirled each other around in a drunken dance, excitement taking over, making them dizzy. Original Amy span New Amy around and around, waltzing her closer and closer to the bed before pushing her by the shoulders, watching her as she bounced for a moment, before pushing herself higher on the duvet from where she landed. Original Amy stalked upon hands and knees when New Amy was comfortable, that same predatory glint in her eyes as she moved up the bed, coming to lie beside her, propping her head on her hand.

"Should we have different names?"

New Amy blinked, the mood abating for a moment as she looked at her twin with confusion. "Names?"

"Well, you know," she lay a hand at the bottom of the other's shirt, slowly undoing one button at a time, bringing the mood back. Her eyes lidded as she watched her fingers working the material free, "it would be weird to call each other the same name all the time. Even if we only use it ourselves, I thought it might... I dunno-"

"Have anything in mind?"

She twisted her lips thoughtfully, "I'd say Amelia, but it's still too close to Amy. Less easy to say in an emergency or... other situations," she moved closer, insinuating her own leg between New Amy's, moving to lay over her side as she took her chance to taste the flesh of her neck. After a moment, she murmured against her soft skin, "Maybe... Jessica?"

"Our middle name? How original," her sarcastic laugh was cut short, a mewl racking her throat as teeth tugged her skin.

"Save that wicked tongue for better things," she scolded, feeling a shock go through both their bodies at the promise of things to come later, "So do you not want it?"

"What? Why can't I keep Amy?"

"Because I was here first," she nipped at the place that they both knew rendered her unable to argue as she undid the last button, "So... what do you think _Jess_?"

Thinking ceased, the only response a soft keening as a hand slipped under the flannel of her shirt and under the cup of her bra. She pulled the material away, following the curve of her neck to kiss at the swell of her breasts; pulling the cup away with one hand, flicking her tongue the revealed nipple while her other hand squeezed at the opposite breast. A hand tangled in her hair, holding her in place. She was careful, aware that this was easy to get wrong. She had been the recipient of over-eager lovers who had gotten carried away, inciting nothing but a disgruntled yelp.

Instead she ran her teeth over the excited flesh, grazing it in a way she knew would send shivers through her twin. With her hand, she replicated it with the tip of her nail. Just the right amount of sharpness to draw a steady moan from the girl beneath her. Breaking away leaving her wanting more, Amy looked down at her, putting the cup back into place.

"So?"

"Cheater," panted the acquiescing 'Jessica', nodding her accepting of the title.

Amy watched the rise and fall of her chest hungrily, bringing her leg up to rub between her legs as she said, "Good girl. But you can't say I don't reward generously."

Jess bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She pulled Amy closer, wanting her to continue her ministrations. Amy, however, had other ideas. Slipping a hand under Jess's back, she pulled her up, taking the shirt off of her and reaching to undo the bra. All confidence sapped from her after a long moment of struggling with the clasp. Jess chuckled as Amy growled irritably.

"Oi, it's not so easy on this side of things, you know?" growled Amy.

"My turn, then," snickered her reflection.

She decided against taking it slow, pulling the loose shirt over her head and flinging it away. Leaning forwards, she took her chance to press kisses to the freckled skin, loving the flushed colour that spread delicately over her chest. Amy let her head roll back, Jess steadying her with a hand at the bottom of her spine, putting her own hands on her shoulders. A few seconds later, the garment came loose, and Amy looked down, annoyed. "That's not fair."

"Aww," said Jess, smirking wickedly as she slipped the straps off. Reaching back, she undid her own, casting them both aside, "There we go, now we're even," She said, trying to appease her irritated counterpart. They both revelled in showing off being able to do something that someone else couldn't, but even when it's playful competition she hated to lose. This could be a problem if they were were going to co-exist...

Amy still wore a disappointed glare. Looking up at her through her eyelashes, Jess gave her most winning smile, "God, we're sore losers aren't we?" she teased, "Here, let me kiss it better." She stayed sitting up, keeping a hand to hold the other steady, she mirrored what Amy had done to her before. She tugged at her nipple, sucking and grazing her teeth against it as her hand squeezed at the other roughly, kneading the flesh. Moving across, she kissed down the valley of her breasts, down the middle of her stomach. Above her, Amy peeked at her, watching her kisses fall lower and lower, anticipation growing. Jess looked at her, grinning against her skin, when something caught her attention. Pulling away, she became transfixed.

"There's a freckle under our boob," she said bluntly, her eyebrows raising in surprise as she touched a fingertip to the little freckle.

"Where?" Amy asked, as intrigued as the other despite the killing of mood once again. Pushing Jess back, she looked for herself. There it was. The freckles that dappled the top of her breasts stopped just above where the cups of her bra usually settled. This was the only errant one.

It was strange seeing her body from the outside like this. She had, of course, seen herself in the mirror, in photos and looking down at it from her own perspective. But she had never really _looked _at it. And never like this. She took the time to actually look at everything; her breasts were more defined than she thought they were, her stomach flatter, her waist thinner. She was never paranoid about her shape, knowing that she could have almost anyone she wanted, but seeing it like this made her realise why.

Amy nipped at the blemish playfully, the sensitive skin moving underneath her as they both laughed at the discovery. Such a little thing made them both think how little they knew about their own bodies. How much they were going to learn from this. It was a bizarre experience, but... good. They had never know anything like what they were feeling right now. It was exhilarating, being in the hands of the one person that knows what they want, who knows everything about her. They had lived through things that no-one else could quite understand. Not just the things she had seen with the Doctor, but the experiences of a lonely childhood – the bullying, the feeling when her own family couldn't care about her enough to look after her properly. The feeling of abandonment when the Doctor went back on his word. The fear of the crack in her bedroom wall. The delight when she made her first friend in that new town; a bumbling little boy, gawky even then, but kind. Someone who would pretend to believe her stories. Things she would never let people know she thought about. They found in their other selves someone who knew all this, and had been through it all with them. It was a connection that nothing could compare to.

Like the Doctor said. '_True love at last.' _

_Sorry Rory, _they thought simultaneously.

Though that was strange too. They didn't feel the guilt that plagued them after kissing the Doctor, nor the feeling that she had whenever she got paid to go to parties. Yes, what she was doing was sordid; the very height of narcissism, falling in love with her own self, but was it _really _any worse than what she did on lonely nights? It was curiosity. It was pleasure. There was no secret in it, and she wasn't leaving Rory for this strange relationship. Judging from his reaction earlier, he was keen to join in.

_Time to take this up a notch, _thought Amy, snapping herself out it it. This little discovery had stopped things before she had gotten her release, but she was just as happy to give as she was to take.

She kissed back up, over the curve of Jess' breasts, pausing to tug slightly at its peak once more before she stole her lips. As her lips went higher, her hand went lower, undoing the fastenings of Jess' skirt. Abandoning her lips, she sat back, running her hand down a leg to unzip a boot, then the other, placing them at the side of the bed. Jess watched, feeling the same anticipation as Amy had before. She lifted her hips, helping Amy to divest her of her skirt and tights, before Amy stood and removed her own. As Amy was about to lay back over her, Jess put a hand to her chest, wanting to change things.

The bed was big enough to manoeuvre on, intended as it was for two people. Amy had put a hand down to balance with, which Jess pulled out from under her, shoving the hand pressed to her chest until she was on the mattress and straddling the surprised Amy.

"My turn, big sister," She beamed.

"All this swapping, we're gonna get dizzy at this rate," joked Amy.

"Complaints?"

"Not if you kiss me again."

Jess twisted her lips in a wicked smirk, "_My_ wish is _my_ command," she teased, lowering her body over Amy's, pressing every possible inch of skin together, sighing at the thrill that went through them both at the contact. Their body heat was identical, creating the strange feeling that every point of contact could just as easily be themselves, if not for the feeling the touches left in their wake. It was something that, alone, they could never replicate.

The softness was something new too. They had never ventured into the company of another woman (still hadn't, if they were to really think about it...) The smoothness of the legs tangling with hers, the press of breast against breast, the prominent hips, the delicacy of the weight on top of her were all alien to them.

Though that errant hand that was brushing against the material of her knickers -the only scrap of clothing that still remained - was not unfamiliar. She could feel her breathing become uneven as fingers traced where the material was taut between the peaks of her hipbones. She pinged the elastic with a teasing smile, tongue peaking out between her teeth devilishly. At last she traced down the middle of the garment, finding the sensitive crease between her legs with the very tip of her finger; not enough to bring any real relief, but enough to make Amy bite her lip. She knew that she was being teased, refusing to give Jess the satisfaction, no matter how difficult it was to stop herself from directing those fingers she knew so well. She both liked and hated to be tormented like this, and Jessica was exploiting this.

Lowering her mouth to a breast, she touched in earnest, exciting both places at once. She worried the tip of her breast between teeth and lips, grinning against the flesh as a hand tangled once more in her hair, Amy needing an anchor, the other holding her shoulder as a finger traced from the top of the crease to her entrance, and back again, using the tip of her nail, gently, to heighten the excitement. Wicked fingers found wicked places, worked at her in a familiar way, cultivating sensations so exquisite, her breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps as they rubbed at her through the increasingly damp cotton, legs tangling with Jess'.

Her breath was ragged as well, she realised. Seeing herself in the throes of ecstasy, hearing her own groans and breathed pleas sent shivers though her. It was unlike the other times she had done something like this with someone else; she could almost feel what Amy was feeling. She knew her body's responses from the inside, but being on the outside was driving her mad. She subtly tried to press herself against Amy's legs, to gain some form of relief as she worked her other self towards hers. She could tell her twin was getting tired of the torment. Sitting up, losing all contact for a moment as her counterpart lost her grip of her hair, Jess slipped her fingers under the waistband of her underwear, sliding them down her legs and throwing them in the general direction of the washing basket.

Those few seconds' loss of contact made Amy all the more desperate.

She all but yanked Jess on top of her, grabbing her once more by the hair and took her lips with ferocity bordering on violence. A shock ran through Jess at the fervour, groaning as legs moved between hers. She returned her touch to the now naked flesh, soft and bare beneath her hand. She found her clit by practice, her fingers knowing the place and Amy's nipping teeth telling her she had it right as she bit Jessica's lip instead of her own. Breaking the kiss, Jess looked down their bodies, watching her hand as it stroked the heated flesh, palming the bare mound, Amy's eyes drifting down to look as well. As she was watching, Jess eased a finger inside of her, moving her palm to rub at her clitoris, their breaths matching the rhythm that she was building up, gasping as she felt herself coiling, closer and closer to release.

Jess watched her expression, the rise and fall of her breasts as her breath became more and more laboured. She could feel her other self drawing closer and closer. She waited, gauging how close she was, waiting. Just as she was about to crescent; to go tumbling over the edge, she brought another finger to join the first, her thumb twirling around her clit, sending her soaring with a quiet but heartfelt scream, Jess capturing the sound with her own lips as she drove her as far as she could go, feeling her tightening around her fingers again and again.

Eventually, bit by bit, the lips ravaging hers slowed, their ferocity dwindling until they became almost still, lapping gently at the now bruised skin. Her whole body relaxed, releasing her fingers. She shuddered slightly as Jess retracted her fingers, her heart slowing and her breathing normalising. Her hands fell from her hair, falling beside her as she lay, contented.

Watching her smile like a sunbathing cat, Jess sat up, tucking her mussed hair behind her ear. After a long moment, heavy green eyes opened to see her bring her fingers to her lips. Amy watched, blearily, as she licked at them, a smugness shimmering in Jess' eyes at her success.

"So," said Jess with an alluringly wicked expression, a teasing in her voice, "how was it for you?"

Amy gave a laugh at the sarcastic use of the common phrase, but her eyes didn't leave her mouth and those fingers.

Jess noticed, of course. Holding her hand out, she gave her a challenging look, "Do you want a taste?"

Amy looked at the hand, then back at the other redhead's face, then back again. She sat up, taking the wrist in hand, but took Jess by surprise as she pushed her down on the mattress, shifting her hold from hand to hips as she pushed her twin higher on the bed, up until her head was amongst the pillows.

"If it's all the same with you," she growled, a Cheshire-cat grin in place with her bright eyes shining, "I'd rather have a taste for myself."


End file.
